


we save people

by beenicetobees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenicetobees/pseuds/beenicetobees
Summary: “i bet this is a big moment for you, big boy.” the demon sneers, smirking, “gonna make you feel all better?”
Relationships: Real Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	we save people

they have the demon cornered. ruby’s knife burns in his hand, another reminder in a long list that nothing in his life was truly his. dean stands behind him, silent.

“i bet this is a big moment for you, big boy.” the demon sneers, smirking, “gonna make you feel all better?”

“it’s a start,” sam flips the knife in his hand. the demon chuckles.

“gonna make up for all the times we we yanked your chain — yellow eyes, ruby, me? but it wasn’t all our fault, was it?” the familiar anger rises in his chest, filling up his lungs with boiling rage, “you’re the one who trusted us. you’re the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again.”

he bites down on his tongue, and does not look at dean.

“ever wonder why that is, sammy? ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot?” no. “maybe it’s because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know that you’re just like us.”

the demon lunges at him. sam pins the demon to the wall, knife at brady’s throat. brady’s skin burns where the blade touches the demon.

“maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. you ever think of that?” the demon laughs. sam looks up at the demons face, and sees brady’s eyes. brady’s eyes that were blue like the summer sky, that filled with tears whenever he saw a dog in pain, that were terrified yet startlingly determined as he went home for thanksgiving for the last time, ready to come out to his parents. brady’s eyes, that had so long been shrouded by black.

“maybe the only difference between you and a demon... is your hell is right here.” the demon grins wide as ruby’s knife starts to shake against his throat.

“interesting theory,” sam replies. still holding the demon against the wall, he starts to recite the exorcism.

“no!” the demon shouts, “no, you promised!”

“maybe you don’t know me as well as you think.”

with a flourish, sam finishes the exorcism. the demon screams, black smoke cascading from brady’s mouth and descending through the cracked asphalt.

brady crumples into sam’s arms. immediately sobs start to shake through him. sam holds him quietly.

“thank you, thank you, thank you,” brady whispers over and over again. sam rubs his back, murmuring meaningless comforts.

“it’s been so long,” brady cries. his eyes like a cloudless sky look upon sam like he is the only person in the world.

“i’m so sorry,” sam whispers. he holds him closer. “you’re free.”

a few steps behind, dean stands paralyzed in a guilty shock. his brother, so full of anger he could drown in it, had saved a man dean had forgotten could be saved. a man who sam had deserved to kill. and he did it without second thought.

who’s to say he couldn’t save the world?

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DIDN'T THEY EXORCISE BRADY


End file.
